


number

by trixibird



Series: That College Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, actual dad sawamura daichi, oikawa's mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixibird/pseuds/trixibird
Summary: Daichi had to wonder how often Oikawa spoke to Iwaizumi if he was this concerned about him.





	number

**Author's Note:**

> I promise they're not all going to center around Tooru and his mental health bullshit

They were about five weeks into the semester when Daichi realized he had a real problem on his hands.

It only took two weeks for the four of them to get used to one another; four college freshmen in one three bedroom apartment made for a learning curve, and within the first three nights they learned that Bokuto preferred Oikawa’s room to Kuroo’s, where they’d originally assumed he’d be sleeping and where his clothes were stored. They learned that neither Bokuto nor Oikawa could cook more than the most basic things, and that the two of them were best kept away from the kitchen. They learned that Kuroo was the only one who properly knew how to take care of their bills, and that his quiet love of chemistry made him strong with math, so he was definitely the best of them to take care of budgeting.

Five weeks in, Daichi learned that Oikawa skipped meals when he was stressed.

Midterms were fast approaching, and though they were all busy with class and morning practice for the volleyball team, he swore he hadn’t seen Oikawa eat in at least three days.

He tested the theory by bringing home milk bread on tuesday when he returned from his classes, because Daichi finished early on tuesdays and Oikawa finished late.

Kuroo got home not long after. He eyed the bags as he stepped into the apartment, calling out a soft “I’m back,” and leaving his shoes by the door but not bothering with slippers because for some reason Daichi couldn’t fathom, he actually liked the cold hardwood on his feet. “You did the shopping already?”

They usually did the shopping on Thursdays, when Daichi and Kuroo had time to gather a few flyers and put together a list.

“Yeah, sort of,” Daichi shrugged. “I picked up a few things but we’ll still need more. I needed milk bread for an experiment.”

Kuroo arched an eyebrow at him, lips curving up into a familiar smirk though his eyes held less mirth than Daichi had seen from him during matches in high school. “So you noticed he wasn’t eating, too?”

Daichi should have expected Kuroo to know. He was as unnervingly observant as Kozume, after all.

“Yeah. I can’t be sure because of our schedules. I thought if he’d eat anything, it would be this.” He gestured vaguely at the bags. “I’ve dealt with a lot of things but I’ll confess I’ve never seen anybody willingly skip meals.” He couldn’t help but think back to his high school team at the training camp barbecue.

“I’ve been worried about him since week three,” Kuroo admitted. “Tooru  puts an awful lot of pressure on himself to achieve that more than human sort of next-level perfection he's known for. It’s not good for him.”

Daichi nodded along. “Can you tell Bokuto to keep away from the milk bread? I need to see if I’m right about this.”

“Yeah, I’ll text him. You want my advice, though?”

Daichi turned to look at Kuroo, who was already perched on the couch with his homework. “You know a way to make him eat?”

“Not me, personally. But if Tooru’s bad at taking care of himself, that means he only got this far with somebody’s help, right? They’ll probably know what to do with him when he’s not eating.”

 _Iwaizumi._ Why hadn’t he been Daichi’s first thought?

The milk bread still hadn’t been touched by friday, when Daichi walked out of his room at seven in the morning only to find Oikawa was already back from his morning run and curled up in the living room with a huge mug of green tea and three textbooks.

“Good morning,” he greeted, not looking up at Daichi. “Are you going to be late tonight?”

“Yeah,” Daichi said. “Kuroo and Bokuto, too. You should order takeout later, I’m not sure when we’ll be back.”

“Going to some secret practice without me, Dai-chan?” It was teasing, but the expression failed with the heavy bags under his eyes. _Has he been missing sleep, too_?

“Those two are going to watch Fukurodani and Nekoma practice later. I’ve got a late study group. We’d be at a loss practicing without our setter,” Daichi found that with Oikawa in a mood like this, being straightforward and honest was the best way to go. Oikawa’s smile was a bit more genuine at that, like he was afraid of being left behind. “Do you have class today?”

“Lab is cancelled because of our midterm. I’m staying here to study.”

“Don’t forget to take breaks. Keep hydrated, eat something.” Daichi stepped into his shoes and thumbed through his phone for the number he was looking for. “And don’t wait up if we’re too late!”

“It’s a friday, I’ll stay up as late as I’d like, Dad-chan.”

“Dad?” Daichi rolled his eyes. He waited until he was halfway down the block to call Kageyama.

“Do you have Iwaizumi’s phone number?”

“Uh- I’m sorry, Sawamura-san, _what_?”

“Iwaizumi. Seijoh’s ex-ace. I need his phone number and you’re the person I know who’s most likely to have it.”

“Don’t you live with Oikawa-san? Can’t you ask him?” Daichi had forgotten how dense Kageyama was in the months since graduation.

“No, I can’t. I take it you don’t have it?”

“No, sorry. I think Suga-san does, though.” Crisis averted, then.

“Thanks, Kageyama. I’ll call him. Don’t slack off now that I’m gone.” He hung up on the boy’s protests, immediately bringing up Koushi’s number instead. He didn’t have morning classes friday but Daichi was the morning person between the two of them, so he was just praying that Koushi would be awake.

There, his luck ran out. No answer.

_I need Iwaizumi’s number, will you send it to me when you get up? Thanks._

In the end, he didn’t get a text back, except for a frustrating winky face emoji about two hours later. Instead, during his mid-day break, he got a call from an unknown number and he stared at his phone warily for a few seconds before picking up.

“Is this Sawamura? It’s Iwaizumi, Suga said you needed to talk to me.”

“Ah, hello, Iwaizumi. I do need to talk to you, it’s just- well, I don’t really know how to put this,” Daichi glanced around the hallway and then stepped outside, shivering as the cool air hit him. “You know I live with Oikawa, right?”

“Has he done something? If you just get stern with him or smack him over the head he’ll stop; he’s not actually a bad person, I swear.”

“No, that’s not it. We get along quite well.”

“Wait, what’s the issue then? The season hasn’t picked up so he’s not overworking his knee, is he?”

Daichi had to wonder how often Oikawa spoke to Iwaizumi if he was this concerned about him. They seemed to talk often enough, but then… Oikawa didn’t like talking about his health much. Their coach had to force him to admit that his knee brace was necessary for practice.

“What do you do when he stops eating?”

Iwaizumi lapsed into silence for a moment, and then sighed heavily into the phone. “He… hasn’t done that in a while.”

“I bought milk bread a few days ago and he hasn’t touched it,” Daichi said. “I’m worried. It’s been a week now since I saw him eat a proper meal.”

“Like I said, it’s been a while since he relapsed, and it’s usually just when he’s really stressed. He should pick back up on eating himself when exams are over. Best way to get calories into him like this is to make him drink them.”

“I don’t think taking him out on an empty stomach is a good-”

“Not alcohol, Sawamura. Black tea with honey and cream, lattes, smoothies. He won’t give himself time to eat but he’ll drink if you put something in front of him. Take away his water and green tea, give him a protein shake instead. He won’t do it himself until he’s done.”

“Thanks, Iwaizumi.”

“Of course. Would you… keep me updated? He doesn’t tell me how he’s doing. I worry.”

“I have a feeling I’ll be needing your advice with him again, so yeah, I can do that.” Daichi checked his watch. If he ran, he’d have time to pick up a smoothie for Oikawa and still make it to his next class. “It’s a relief knowing there’s something I can do to help, honestly.”

“You’re a good guy, Sawamura.”

Daichi got back after Kuroo and Bokuto had left, to find Oikawa asleep over his textbook. He really didn’t have time to spare or he’d be late for his class, but-

Well, Oikawa was a good setter, and he took care of the team very well on the court. It was the least Daichi could do to take care of him off of it.

He retrieved Oikawa’s favourite blanket from his room and lifted the setter to the couch, worrying all the while that he already felt much lighter than he had two weeks ago. He tucked him in, settled a pillow under his head, and left the smoothie on the table next to his textbook.

Daichi couldn’t force Oikawa to take care of himself, so he’d just have to do it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to be active with this series yall i swear


End file.
